Truth or Dare
by iloveRedX
Summary: It's a boring day at the Teen Titans house. What happns when sparks fly between the purpled haired half demon and the handsome leader? Wha happens when Beast Boy decides for a game of truth or dare. RaeXRobin R&R please. First FanFic!
1. Feelings Surface

Short Stories for Fanfic

Truth Or Dare

"What do yall want to do," Cyborg asked leaning heavenly against the couch on my right. "We have been sitting here for hours."

I made a point of sighing deeply. We had all woken up this morning ready for anything, but there was no attempt of evil today. For the first half of the day we had training and then lunch. Robin had just left to go to his room so he could scan the city for Slade.

"_You are not going to find anything," _I had told him through the bond. _"You are going to worry yourself to death."_ I hadn't said anything out loud because no one else needed to know his obsession was getting worse.

"_Today could be a new day," _he had noted walking out the door. I knew today was the same as any other. I could feel the frustration rolling off of him like a waterfall through the bond.

"Cy, we have only been sitting here for a matter of 30 minutes," I said rolling my violet eyes so the half robot would get the picture.

"Well it feels longer Rae," he said flashing me a smile. I had been meditating and they were making it hard on concentration. I went back to chanting and at the same time sending peaceful feelings toward Robin to calm him.

"Azarath, Methrion, Zinthose," I chanted resuming my pose.

"I say we go to the mall of shopping," the alien said ignoring me as I shot her a death glare. I heard Beast boy sigh from his place beside me on the couch.

"Come on Star, we have gone three times this week. It's Friday do you have any idea how crowded it will be," he asked throwing his hands above his head. "You just want to go see Cody."

"I do not," she said though I could tell she was lying. I sighed and she knew I knew she was lying. Cody was an 18 year old that works at the food court. He was also her boyfriend. They had been dating for about two months now. Everyone thought her and Robin were meant to be and always told them. It kind of pissed me off, though it shouldn't. Robin was my best friend, but whenever I imagine him with another girl it brings out the four eyed girl in me. Just thinking about it now pisses me off. Why do people always throw their opinion into everything? I started shaking in frustration and I felt a little nudge in my head.

"_Raven, are you ok,"_ Robin mentally chatted. I could feel him coming out of his room to check on me.

"_Boy Wonder, get out of my head," _I demanded. He shouldn't be in my head while I was thinking about him like this. I stood up abruptly and headed to the window wall. I let my every thought be on the water, though I was still shaking a little.

"_What's wrong,"_ he asked walking into the room. He gave no emotion on his face, but I could tell he was worrying because of the little crease in his mask. He walked over to me and stood beside me. We set out gazes back to the gentle water. I sighed because I once thought about Robin kissing me that gently, but then a chastened myself.

"_You don't know everything,"_ I said. He cast a look at the others. They were in a deep conversation about the mall. Robin grabbed my elbow and pulled me to him wrapping his arm around my waste. Our chests were touching and during the pull I had put my hand on his chest to stop the impact. I glanced nervously back to the others, but they had not noticed. My heartbeat sped up to its peak and was thrumming so loudly in my ears that I was surprised he couldn't hear it. I put up a mental shield so he could not hear the thoughts that were running through my head while he held me close. I shouldn't be nervous because this wasn't the first time we had been this close. He had never kissed me and he wasn't going to now. That didn't stop the crazy thoughts my emotions sent to me.

"Kiss him," courage told me.

"No, let him kiss you," timid answered in return.

"Get him away from you," anger screamed from in the back of my mind.

"He doesn't like me," sad said.

"He loves me," happy screamed.

"Realize you love him," love answered. She was the last one to speak and it sent me into shock. It didn't help much that he lent down then to whisper in my ear; his breath hot on my ear.

"I could know everything if you would let me inside your brain every once in a while," he said leaning up. WHAT, I screamed to myself. I whipped my arms around his neck to stop him from moving.

"You know more than them. I tell you a lot and it's not because I have to. It's because I trust you," I said in his ear.

"I trust you ,too. So why won't you tell me what's bothering you," he said lifting my chin to look me in the eyes. I leaned him back down so I could whisper in his ear. He put both arms around my waste and picked me up a little off the floor so I could reach him easier.

"You want to know everything about me, but I don't everything about you," I said tracing the end of his mask. He sighed and I felt his hot breath once more.

"Maybe you will one day. If you want to," he said and I froze. He would remove his mask? He has no idea how much I want to see if his eyes are as beautiful as the rest of him. Wait did I just say beautiful.

"See you love him," love said as if she was stating a fact. I felt a tear slip down my face and land on his cheek since our cheeks were pressed together. He leaned back and shot me a questioning look. He wiped away the tear and leaned back down.

"Why are you crying Raven," he asked.

"Because I would really like that," I said melting into him. He chuckled to himself and squeezed me tighter. "I would love that." I placed a hand on his mid back and pressed him tighter to me.

"_Raven,"_ he moaned mentally. I was about to reply when I heard Beast Boy gasp. Robin and I both froze mentally and physically.

"What's going on you guys," Beast Boy asked and I could almost see the smile on his face. I pulled back from Robin so fast he still had his hands in a circle. I tossed my dark hair to cover half of my face. With the swift of my hand I had my hood pulled up to hide my blush. Robin let his cape fall around him and shook out his shaggy black hair.

"Hello, is anyone going to answer my question," Beast Boy asked starting to walk towards me. I made the floor below him a portal and when he stepped there he went through with a gasp and came out on the top of the ceiling. He landed with a thump and moaned as his rubbed his butt.

"Raven, what was that for," he screamed at me while he was standing. I let my hood fall back and let a huge smile spread over me.

"For fun BB," I said. Once he saw my smile he froze. He never could resist my smile.

"You know whatever you were just doing with Robin? I am more than willing to be next," he said in a flirting tone. My smile vanished and I sent a pillow flying his way.

"Dare you to try," I said. He was going to say something else, but then a thought came to him.

"That's it! Let's play truth or dare. What yall say," he asked sitting back on the couch.

"I'm in," Cyborg said.

"What is this Truth and Dare," Starfire asked.

"It's Truth _or_ Dare, Star. It where you either answer a question truthfully or you do something they tell you to," Cyborg explained.

"Well, I'm in," she said sitting up.

"What about you guys? Or are yall going to make out again," Beast Boy asked with a glint in his eyes.

"BB, it's not actually called making out if we didn't kiss, but I don't expect you to know much about that. I mean, how many times have you kissed someone," I asked teasing him. I hid my smile and he turned red. Before he could explode Robin interrupted him.

"I am in," he said taking a seat on the couch. Cyborg patted the seat between him and Robin.

"Come on Rae, please," he asked giving me a puppy dog smile.

"Sorry, but there is no telling what Beast Boy will dare me to do," I said grimly. He laughed mysteriously at the mention of his name.

"Have fun," I said walking by the couch. Robin reached out and grabbed my hand. I gave a shocked gasp as electricity traveled up my arm. I accepted right then that I was in love with him.

"_Come on Rae. Remember what I said earlier. What you said when…um… BB interrupted,"_ he asked in his head. _"About wanting to see my eyes. I'll show you if you play," _he added mentally.

"That is not fair," I said out loud while removing my hand.

"_I would do anything to see them,"_ I said to him mentally.

"I know. That is the point," he said patting the seat beside him. I sighed deeply as I sat in between him and Cyborg.

"Jack-ass," I said. Everyone laughed but seemed confused.

"Fine," I said crossing my arms. Then… the game began.


	2. The Game

**Hey Every1. So srry bout the delay in the update.**

**I hope this chapter is worth the wait. **

**I have some great ideas for the next chps **

**So this want really be a **

**Short story. **

**Enjoy R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans. If I did Raven and Red X would fall in love.:)**

"Ok, Cyborg, truth or dare," Beast Boy asked from his place in the chair. Beast Boy looked so excited and acted more of an 8 year old than a 16 year old. Cyborg's leg twitched nervously as he was choosing his side.

"Um… truth," Cyborg said raising an eye brow. Beast Boys eyes lit up and he grinned.

"Ok, Cyborg. Is it true that you think Jinx is hot," Beast Boy asked. Cyborg sucked in a breath and stared to blush on the human half. His emotions poured out of him and told me that he indeed thinks Jinx is hot. I chuckled and put my hand on his knee.

"Cy, you agreed to play," I said putting my cover-up face back on. He shot me a look and then a fearsome look at Robin, but Robin wasn't even listening. Robin was, instead, watching me. Cyborg breathed a thankful sigh and turned back to Beast Boy.

"Yes, I think Jinx is beautiful. Are you happy," he said without realizing his mistake. I cracked a half smile.

"Yes, very because I didn't say beautiful," the changeling said. Cyborg blushed but didn't take back his comment.

"Robin, truth or dare," Cyborg asked looking at Boy Wonder. Robin didn't seem to hear him and was staring at me again.

"Hello, earth to Robin," Beast Boy said. I continued staring back at Robin, who didn't hear Beast Boy.

"Is Robin ok," Starfire asked looking between him and me. I searched for any source of emotion upon his face, but he was emotionless. I tapped into his brain, but he was hiding his thoughts from me.

"_Take a picture, it last longer," _I chatted letting a smile cross my face. He seemed to jump a foot in the air.

"What… what are yall staring at," he murmured. Starfire sat still looking concern, but the two boys were smiling form ear to ear. I shot them a glance that said _not one word._ They seemed to grasp the picture.

"Truth or dare," Cyborg asked the sweating Robin. Robin was looking at the ocean, towards the city everywhere but me. I sank down into the couch and relaxed.

"Dare," Robin said absentmindedly. Again, he wouldn't look at me.

"I dare you to tell us why you were just staring at Raven," he said smiling before jumping at my gaze. _WHAT, _I asked myself. As I turned my icy glare to Cyborg the glass of water sitting on the table shattered. Cyborg jumped and I could feel mixed emotions coming off of Robin.

"I….i…..um well…. I….," he stuttered. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "I was thinking about how beautiful she is," he rambled on so fast no one could understand it….but me.

I gasped and looked up at him in surprise. He met my gaze this time and smiled his crooked smile only I could understand. His smile was one he wore when he was telling something that has been on his chest for a while. Then the screaming started.

"He thinks I am beautiful," happy screamed.

"Tell him you love him," courage told me.

"Don't fall for it," anger simered.

"Show him you think he's beautiful," lust screamed. At her voice I blinked twice. She normally doesn't speak up and I haven't felt her this powerful in a while…not since Melchior. At his name my anger peaked and I stood up abruptly. Robin took that the wrong way and started covering up.

"Raven, I am sorry. I didn't mean it say you were beautiful. Well…. I did it's just I shouldn't have stared at you," he kept rumbling. I held up my hand to him, signaling him to shut up.

"_Raven are you that mad at me," _he asked feeling a slip in the bond. Those slips mostly happened when I was holding back anger.

"No I am not mad that you called me beautiful or that you were staring at me," I said out loud turning to face him. I could feel my eyes turning black.

"Then what is it," he also said out loud.

"_Melchior,"_ I screamed to him through the bond. He shook as the word hit him like a slap in the face. He seemed shock, but then went into concern mode immediately.

"Rae I'm…. I'm sorry. Did I remind you of him," he asked coming up to me. He took my hand protectively in his and my anger left immediately again.

"No, it's not that. It's just when you said you thought I was beautiful, something inside of me flared up that he used to make me do," I said in one breath. "Please continue with the game," I said giving his hand a squeeze. We went to sit back down.

"So wait you said she was," Beast boy started to say, but Robin cut him off.

"Beast Boy truth or dare," Robin said.

"Truth," Beast Boy said in confidence.

"Is it true you drink out of the toilet," Robin asked laughing.

"Uh ya! You knew that," Beast Boy said joining in. I rolled my eyes and waited out there laughter.

"Raven, truth or dare," Beast Boy asked with an evil glare in his eyes.  
"Dare," I said curiously. Beast jumped up and pointed at me.

"I dare you to kiss Robin," he said smiling. The room went silent. Starfire had happiness rolling off of her like a waterfall. Cyborg was holding in laughter. Robin was frozen and was looking frighteningly at me. I was….. well pissed.

"What!?! Are you praying for death," I asked losing my temper.

"Oh, come on! Raven, how bad could it be? It's that or cleaning my room for a year," he challenged.

"Oh, no. I am so not cleaning your room! Think it's not my choice though. Think about it. It's Robin's… lips too," I said casting a look at the now smiling Robin.

"I don't mind," he said laughing. My heart thrummed in my ears again and I let out a deep breath.

"_What are you planning,"_ I asked mentally. He smiled a crooked smile.

"_What do you think,"_ he asked flirtingly through his mind.

"Pick Raven," Beast Boy said knowing what I was going to choose.

"Fine, I will kiss Robin," I said letting my anger simmer.

"Glorious! I shall fetch a picturing device," Starfire said getting up.

"No camera," Robin and I screamed together. I wrapped my black magic around her so she was pinned to the chair.

"Don't worry Star. My eye has it all," Cyborg said. I groaned as I turned to face Robin.

"It has to last for five seconds," Beast Boy said coming to stand by us. My cheeks flamed and I rejected the idea to pull up my hood. Robin and I stared at each other.

"_I am going to throw up,"_ I mentally chatted to him. He chuckled as he reached and grabbed my hand.

"_You are just nervous,"_ Robin said all serious now. I laughed out loud at that as he scooted closer to me.

"_Nervous, about kissing you? Huh, why would I be,"_ I asked feigning humor. He reached up and grabbed my cheek. We were about two inches from each other's lips and I was starting to shake.

"_Maybe because you want to kiss me. Do you want to kiss me Raven," _he said. I froze but he kept coming.

"Let the countdown start," Beast boy said.

"One," he said as Robin's lips touched mine. My eyes grew in shock but I quickly let them close.

"Two," BB said. I wrapped my arms around Robin's neck as he wrapped his strong muscular arms around my waste.

"Oh, three. Do you want me to count slower," BB joked. I kissed Robin feverishly and my emotions went crazy. Something blew up but know paid attention to it.

"_Raven,"_ Robin moaned mentally.

"Four," BB asked questioningly. For that last second I let my tongue upon his lower lip.

"Five," BB said. I pulled away and let my arms drop from around his neck. I was as red as Robin's costume. Robin had a smile playing on his lips. No one said anything for a while until Beast Boy jumped.

"Yes, I knew Raven would do it. You should have seen how into it you were. You," BB was cut off by my magic wrapping around his mouth. I turned to face Starfire.

"Truth or dare," I asked her. She was about to answer when the alarm went off. Cyborg raced to the computer.

"Great, there is a robbery," Cyborg said to us.

"Who is it," Robin asked still looking at me.

"Red X," he sighed.

"Great," I moaned. That flirting little…

"Let's go," Robin said taking my hand.


	3. Fight With X

**Ok, so I decided to put some Red X into this story. First of all I LOVE Red X. Another is that who doesn't love a good dramatic story. And finally, you all need to see Robin's bad side. Whoops…. Did I just speak too much :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans. Aww…. Too bad**

I picked up Robin and started to the jewelry store down town. It was a quite, yet intense ride. I hid my thoughts from him because I was thinking about him in so many ways I shouldn't. _His kiss was something I will never forget. His lips were so soft and the taste, _I thought as my eyes rolled back into my head.

"Friend Raven, are you ok," Starfire asked me. I opened my eyes in realization that the others were watching me curiously.

"I'm sorry what," I asked them returning their looks.

"Are you the ok," Starfire repeated. I hid my face in hopes to hide my blush.

"_Why are you blushing, Rae,"_ Robin asked in my head.

"I'm fine," I answered Starfire. I didn't Robin for the fear of him seeing something he shouldn't.

"Are you sure? You look quite pale," Cyborg answered from Starfire's arms.

"Ya…. I think. I don't know. Something's not right in Nevermore," I said meeting his eyes. I was begging him to shut up.

"Nevermore? Isn't that what all of your emotions…..? Oh, I get it. You need to meditate. Is something wrong with your emotions," Cyborg asked.

"Yes and no," I sighed. "Yes something is going on inside my head, but I don't think it's bad. It's just…..making me nauseous," I answered him. He shot me a glance as if asking why.

"That's my reasons Cy. Besides we are here," I answered settling on the ground. We ran into the store where the clerk was gagged and tied up.

"Beast Boy, get her," Robin ordered. Beast Boy ran and gently untied her.

"Raven where is X," Robin asked. I concentrated and heard a racing heart on the roof.

"The roof," I answered before teleporting us up there. There was Red X casual leaning up against the storage door up there.

"Well, if it isn't the goody goodies….and Raven," X said in the mechanical words.

"You are a bas," I started before Robin cut me off.

"Titans GO," he ordered. Starfire flew towards him shooting him with the green lasers. He simply back flipped to avoid them. He shot a giant x towards her pinning her to the building. She struggled, but then simply hung there. Beast Boy then went after him. He turned into a Rhino and charged at X. X grabbed the horn on the green Rhino and front flipped over him. He shot that sticky crap that got stuck in Beast Boy's hair. BB morphed back into a boy and X pinned him to the wall with yet another X.

"Your team is lacking today, Robin," X said before Cyborg went after him. Cyborg landed a shot on X from his blaster cannon.

"Boo-yah," Cyborg said before getting pinned to the wall with an X. Red had come up behind him in a surprise attack. X then turned to face the remaining two; Robin and me.

"Well, should I go after the red bird, or his precious violet bird, pain or beautiful, good or bad," X said looking at me the whole time.

"Do you not see, beautiful, that they are bringing you down? You could have the world," X said taking a step towards me.

"That's a step too far, X," Robin said before jumping him. The two got into the normal karate fight. Robin received and sent some powerful kicks. X finally got the upper hand when he broke Robin's leg. I heard it and felt it.

"Ahh," I screamed as I felt the pain through the bond. I blocked his pain and went after X. I sent so many things after him; trash cans, my magic, a pole, but nothing stopped him. I sent yet another trash can after him but he was gone. He then appeared behind me putting a small x on my forehead.

"Crap," I thought as I fell from the sky. X grabbed me and held me in his arms cradle style.

"Let go of me," I screamed when he wouldn't let go. I couldn't move and my powers were at bay because of his stupid gadget.

"Sorry beautiful, but I want you for myself. Truth or Dare Raven," X said.

"You were spying on us," I screamed as he set me on my feet. He grabbed my hands and wrapped them up in red tape. He put an x over my hands to pin them to the wall above my head and a larger one over my waster. He also tabbed my legs.

"No not 'us'. Just you," he said. He had taped me right in front of Robin.

"Leave her alone," Robin screamed seeing my face. I was actually a little scared. Why would he tape my legs and not my mouth? X ignored Robin and paid attention to me. He moved his hand up to my face. I gasped because he didn't have on his gloves. He caressed my face like he was touching a gentle flower. I tried to move my head but X wasn't having that.

"Please let me enjoy this," X said. He let his hands travel down my neck and onto the sides of my chest. If my powers weren't blocked, my eyes would have flashed.

"Get you hands off of me," I yelled. He continued his hands down my side.

"Not on my life," he said sounding so serious.

"That's what you're risking," I snapped. He pulled his right hand up to his face and pulled his mask up to his mask. He grabbed my face firmly in his hands.

"Don't you dare," I said threatening. He just laughed. He leaned his face towards mine. I heard Robin and the others hollering, but I paid no mind. I twisted my face but his grip was firm. His lips brushed mine and I could feel him smiling. I stopped struggling and stood there blankly. He pulled back and I met his white mask strait on.

"Now, how come when bird boy kisses you, you kiss him back," X asked still cradling my face. I just stared him strait on. He moved to my ear. He playfully bit it and then whispered in it.

"I know you are in love with Robin, and I will tell him in do time I assure you," he whispered in his husky voice. I gasped and met Robin's gaze. He gave me a puzzled look and X laughed still in my ear.

"I won't if you kiss me however," X said quietly. My gaze hardened and Robin jumped in surprise at my look. X undid my hands but left them tied. He hooked them behind his head as he untied the rest of me. He stood me strait up in his arms. I started to grab the end of his mask but his hands beat me there. He then made my arms hug him around his waste.

"Stop," I screamed as he ran his hands through my hair.

"Whatever you say princess. So what's your choice? Either kiss me back or the tiny titans get a secret about the dark little bird," X said. No one said anything to anyone.

"X, don't do this. I don't want to kiss you," I said getting close to begging. He let a sad smile form on his lips.

"No, you don't. You want to kiss him though," he said. I knew he meant Robin.

"No, X. I don't want to kiss anyone. I just want you to leave me alone," I said trying to undo my hands. Then an idea hit me. Robin had a knife. I stared at him begging him to understand. He looked at me and I shook my hands. He seemed shocked and then he understood. He pulled the knife out of his belt.

"I want leave you alone until you kiss me like you mean it," he said caressing my face. I then understand what I needed to do.

"Fine," I said starting to pull him to me. The titans gasped and I heard Robin growl in frustration.

"Wait my little bird. First ask me to kiss me," he said pulling his body away from mine.

"X will you kiss me? I want you to kiss me," I said in a very flirty voice. I ran my hands under the end of his shirt. He shivered and pulled me to him. His lips crushed to mine and I kissed back but kept my eyes open. I pushed him up against the wall besides Robin still kissing him. X then pressed me up against the wall but harder. Robin then started cutting my binding. He cut through them and I decided to get revenge on X. I switched positions acting like my hands were still bind. When he was pushed up against the wall, I trailed my hands up against his chest and caressed his face. He moaned but then froze. He slowly opened his to look at me.

"What…how," he asked seeming confused.

"Oh, X. You and I both know I am multitalented," I said before backslapping him across his face.

"Holy," he mumbled while stumbling back. I charged at him again but he dodged.

"You are a heck of a good kisser, but I am not stupid. Goodbye my titans," X said before disappearing. I walked over to Robin and sat beside him for a minute. No one said anything and for that I was grateful. Robin turned and faced me. He reached his hand up and took the X off my head. My emotions came flooding out and I started shaking. My eyes started glowing and I let out a horrible growl. Robin grabbed my hand and mentally chatted.

"_Raven, I am so, so sorry,"_ he said. My anger calmed and felt tears in my eyes. I turned away from him and walked to the others. I let my magic engulf us all and take us home.


	4. Erase It

**Hey, hey, hey **** So what did you think of the 3 chap? I personally like the fact that you see how well Robin and Rae work together. Anyway I'm thinking of adding in some other adventures dealing with other guys**** Anyway I am so opened to ideas or any questions yall might have. So R&R plezze! 3 **

**Disclaimer: I have written this twice and here it is a third. No I don't own the teen titans. I wish! **

Once we landed back in our own living room, I instructed anyone that needed medical attention to head to the ward. I stopped by my room on the way and changed. I put on some casual clothes and I sat down in the chair. _I feel so weak, _I thought to myself. I knew I was still radiant with energy, though. _I feel so dirty. Why did X make me kiss him!?! It feels almost like rape, like Melchior all over again,_ I thought to myself.

"Raven, are you in there," Beast Boy's voice came into my ears. I sighed and got up. I wrapped my arms around my body, as if I might break down any minute. I opened my door to see BB looking at me curiously. He had grown over the years and now, at seventeen, he was taller than me. He was still the youngest, though. The tallest one was Robin, of course. He stood a head above me and he reminded every day.

"Raven, are you ok," he asked putting his arm around my shoulders. I shrugged it off.

"Do NOT touch me," I screamed at him. He backed up and looked scared to death. I turned and walked to the ward. Cyborg was making sure Robin's leg was aligned right, Robin was biting on a cloth to keep from screaming and Starfire was cleaning blood off of her arm. They all turned to me as I came in. Apparently the look on my face said enough because no one said anything.

"Come here Starfire. I'll heal yours first. It won't take as much power," I said. She came and stood beside me. I carefully placed my hand on her arm and she twitched.

"Your hands are like ice," she said. I healed hers quickly but she didn't move.

"Raven, why your hands are so cold," she asked carefully. She touched my forehead and yelped in shock. "Your head is doing the burning up," she exclaimed casting a fearsome look at Cyborg.

"Star I am fine. Please just leave. I am tired," I asked opening the doors. She sighed but left. I went over to Robin and motioned toward his leg.

"Is it aligned," I asked. Cyborg nodded.

"Yes it is, but let me see something first." He grabbed my hand and I heard Robin growl for some reason.

"Down boy," Cyborg said chuckling. "I am just checking her temperature." I felt something scanning my hand and Cyborg read something on his arm.

"You temperature is fine, but your hands are freezing," He said. He reached out and touched my head. "Stafire's right your head is burning up. Are you ok," he asked.

"I don't know Cy. I feel….weird. I feel filthy and I feel like I have been r-," I stopped there. They didn't need to know that.

"What were you saying," Cyborg asked hardening his gaze. I turned my head and looked anywhere but his eyes.

"Do you feel wronged," he asked still insisting.

"Of course she feels wronged Cyborg! That's a no brainer," Robin yelled.

"Look just leave and let me heal him," I told Cyborg. Cy was going to protest until he saw my eyes. He walked out the door and I placed my hands on Robin's leg.

"Cold," he yelped. I rolled my eyes and continued the healing.

"_What were you telling Cy that started with an r," _Robin asked mentally after about ten minutes.

"_It doesn't matter," _I sighed.

"_What does it end with," _he asked. Normally I would have laughed but I was still feeling….Bad.

"_It ends with a'd',"_ I stated. He thought it over.

"_How many letters in the word,"_ he asked me.

"_Five," _I mentally chatted.

"_Does it have an 'a' in it," _he asked. I shook my head yes and looked at his leg. It was almost healed. I had enough power to heal it, but I would fall asleep soon after.

"_Is it round," _he asked. I shook my head and he kept naming off different names for five minutes. Finally his leg was healed, but he was still rattling on.

"_RAPED!!! I FEEL LIKE I HAVE BEEN RAPED," _I screamed at him through the bond. He went into shock and I fell into the stiff chair and started crying. He stood up and came to stand in front of me.

"Rae, Raven," he asked me out loud. I couldn't answer; the tears were coming strong now. I tried to stop, but they wanted to roll. He put a hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

"Raven, look at me," he ordered in a strong but soft voice. I raised my eyes to meet his domino mask. He held out his hand and I was confused.

"_Let me help you," _he said putting my hand in his. I leapt into his arms and put my arms around his neck crying in his shoulder. He seemed shocked, but quickly put his arms around my waste. He sat back in the chair with me sitting in his lap. He kept murmuring soothing words and he hummed some songs, but I couldn't calm. I heard Cyborg come in some while later asking what was wrong but Robin shook his head. Robin then picked me up in bridal style and led me to my room after I stopped crying. He laid me to the bed and laid me down.

"Get some sleep, Raven," he said starting to walk out.

"Please," I said still letting silent tears fall. "Please stay with me. I…. I don't want to be alone." He looked at me, as if wondering if I would hurt him. He saw me still crying and lay down beside me on my bed. I eventually fell asleep there in Robin's arms with him singing to me.

I awoke laying on someone chest. I was a little confused about the day's events, but I remember having Robin bed with me. I opened my eyes expecting to see the red tight shirt that I loved so much on Boy Wonder, but instead I was greeted with a black tight shirt and a…..red x! I fearfully looked up to see me in X's arms and his arms around my waste.

"Hello, beautiful," he said and he ran his hand over my naked side. I looked down expecting to see my costume but instead I saw me in my underwear. I started to scream but he covered my mouth with his strong hand.

"No, no, no," he whispered in my ear. I still screamed and started punching his chest as hard as I could.

"I hate you, I hate you," I screamed as he rolled over on me…..

"Raven!!!! Wake up," a man screamed. Still thinking it was X I screamed louder and hit harder.

"I hate you," I screamed yet again. My arms were then pinned to my side.

"Open your eyes," the man said. I slowly opened my eyes to see it was…Robin hovering me. I stopped screaming and looked down at my stomach. I was still in my costume and it wasn't Red X. I looked up to meet Robin's eyes and he was still pinning my arms to my side. He opened his mouth to speak but my bedroom door burst open.

"What the hell is going on here," Cyborg shouted. "Raven, why were you screaming bloody murder?" He looked to see us and how we were laying and he got pissed.

"Robin, what the hell are you doing," he screamed and started walking towards the bed.

"It's not how it looks Cyborg and you know it," Robin said, holding his weight off of my shaking body, but still on top. Cyborg didn't listen and reached the side of the bed. He started to grab Robin by the collar, but I grabbed his hand.

"Cy, stop," I said in a small voice. I was scared half to death and I could barely talk. Cyborg looked towards me and saw the small tears running down my face.

"He isn't doing anything. I was having a nightmare and started screaming and hitting Robin. He pinned my arms to my side to stop me from punching him," I said still shaking. Cyborg seemed relieved.

"Sorry man. It's just the way it looked," Cyborg said still standing there.

"It's ok. You go back to bed, I've got her," Robin said. Cyborg nodded and walked out the door. When he shut the door the room when pitch black dark again. I was still shaking and Robin was still atop me.

"Raven, I am so sorry that is how you feel," he said pushing my hair out from around my face.

"I just feel dirty and like I…like he did rape me. The way he forced me to kiss him makes me feel like that. And the way I had to kiss him back, it makes me feel like a slut," I started rambling. I kept talking on and on until I had all my feelings about what happen off of my chest. I started to tell Robin the part that no one knows. About what all X did when he kissed me, but I stopped.

"What are you not telling me," he said still atop of me.

"The fact that he forced his…tongue into my mouth and he grabbed my butt," I said tears started down my cheek yet again. He was still for a minute and he got angry. I could feel his anger rolling off of him. I reached up and grabbed his face.

"Please don't get angry," I said and he calmed instantly. He traced the edges of my lips and sighed.

"I hate that you have to have the feeling of his mouth in yours," he said sounding oh, so serious.

"Then, will you erase his kiss," I asked with my eyes closed. He seemed confused.

"What do you mean 'erase it'," he asked with an eyebrow raised. I sighed at how slow he was.

"Will you erase the feeling of his lips on mine," I asked looking him in the mask.

"How," he asked seriously.

"Give me the feeling of your lips on mine," I said wrapping my arms around his neck. He seemed shock at the action.

"Are you asking me to kiss you," he gasped. I bit my lip and shook my head yes. _Why am doing this,_ I asked to myself.

"_Are you awake," _he asked in my head.

"_Very much," _I answered laughing a little.

"Raven, I don't know," he started to say out loud. I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth.

"Please, kiss me," I pleaded before pulling his face to mine. He touched his lips to mine in a sweet, yet passionate kiss. He pulled back after a few seconds that felt like hours to me.

"Thank you," I said looking into his mask.

"But, I didn't erase everything. I just erased the feeling of his lips not his tongue," he stated staring deeply into my eyes. I was confused at his last few words because of his sweet kiss.

"What do you mean," I started to ask but his mouth cut me off. He started kissing me deeply and his anger flared. I could feel his anger at Red X. He put his tongue along my lips and was still angry.

"_I WILL erase everything he did to you," _he mentally chatted. He put his hands all up in my hair and, don't get me wrong, I loved this, but I was so confused.

"Robin, stop," I said as he kissed my neck in the same places X had.

"Not yet," he whispered before returning his lips to mine. I lost my will and kissed him back for a single second before I pushed on his chest.

"_Robin," _I groaned in my head. He gasped and lent back up. He was then positioned like he was when he was pinning my arm to my side. I closed my eyes to stop all of my emotions. They were going crazy, but they also were speechless. I could feel Robin's look on me and his heavy breathing. I couldn't read his thoughts because he was blocking them. After a minute, he finally spoke.

"Raven, I…. I'm sorry…. I shouldn't have kissed you like that without your permission," he said starting to get off of me. I whipped my arms around his waste.

"Don't you dare move," I said opening my glowing eyes. He thought I was mad, so he froze, but really I was so happy. I undone his shirt from his belt and he gasped at the feeling of my hands on his back.

"Raven," he asked uncertainty written across his face. I moved my hands up to his neck and caressed his face.

"Shhh," I said and moved my hands to his collar on his shirt. I felt one of my fingernails turn into a claw. I started at the collar and cut his shirt strait down the middle all the way to the end. I rubbed my hands up from his waste, over his abs and to the nape of his neck and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled him down onto me and met his lips with a passionate kiss. We kissed for a while until I discovered air was needed. I reached my head and he pressed his lips into my neck while a soft moan escaped my lips. He shook and leaned up to look me in the eyes.

"Why aren't you mad," he asked moving me hair out of my eyes.

"I'll tell you in the morning," I said with a sly smile on my face. I pulled him down for another passionate kiss. After a few minutes we parted and I turned to my side, where I was facing the door. He laid down behind me and wrapped his arms around my waste. On cue, I cuddle up to his waste and a sigh escaped my lips.

"Does this mean I can stay tonight," he asked and I laughed.

"Yes," I said. He started to get up and I grabbed his hand.

"Where are you going," I asked in concern.

"I'm just going to take off my ruined shirt," he said. He had to take it off like a jacket because it was completely ripped in half. He lay back down and curled me up to his chest.

"Goodnight, Boy Wonder," I said before letting my eyes close.

"Goodnight, my little Raven," he said and gave me a kiss on my head. I quickly fell into a deep dreamless sleep I haven't had in a long time.

**So I know I don't normally put notes down here but I need your advice. Would you like me to go head and let chapter 5 be the final chapter where they reveal feelings or do you want more action and drama, **** 3 It is up to you I will look l8r tonight at the results. Thnx. Review and put in you comments. Criticism is wanted**


	5. Day With Big Brother

**Hey so yall said MORE!!!!! :)****, so here it is. I talked to DARKNESSrising and she helped me with the plot for the rest of this chp. I would also like to thank all of you that criticized my work, I needed that. Anyway with the plot we came up with, it should add another two or maybe three chaps. Well this is getting long so R&R****:~~~~~~~~~))))**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the Teen Titans…. Robin does. **

I awoke to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I opened my eyes and Cyborg was standing there with his eyes wide in shock. I was confused at his appearance, but said nothing.

"What," I asked still in bed. He seemed to take my rough voice as a sign that I was mad, which I wasn't, because when he answered he composed his face.

"Breakfast is ready," he said calmly and then he just turned away. My door slid shut as I started to stretch and yawn. That's when I felt someone breathing beside me. I looked over surprised that Robin was still beside me with his arm protectively wrapped around my waist. No wonder Cyborg was so surprised; he saw Robin shirtless with me cuddled up to him. I had thought he would have awoken earlier, but apparently he was comfortable, too. I looked at my clock and discovered it was 10 o' clock. _I had never slept this late,_ I thought to myself. I stood up and saw I was still in my costume. I decided to treat myself to a shower. I quietly grabbed my towel and another one of my many costumes, before making my way to the shower. I showered quickly and through my clothes in the bin. When I came from the shower, Robin was still asleep so I just left and made my way to breakfast.

"I wanted tofu," Beast Boy screamed at Cyborg.

"Eat what you want," Cy said. When he saw me, he came over to stand beside me.

"Come on Rae," he said dragging me out of the kitchen.

"Where are we going," I asked as the smell of food intoxicated me.

"We are going to work on the T-car," he said pulling me down the long hallway.

"Are you crazy? I am starving," I said pulling his hand to a stop. He just kept pulling.

"We will eat in the garage," he said. I figured I was going to loose anyway, so I just gave in.

"Fine," I mumbled. I wasn't paying attention, so when Cy shot me a smile, he ran into Robin.

"Crap. Sorry dude," Cyborg said leaning down to pick up Robin's clothes he had dropped.

"It's alright," Robin said. That's when things got awkward. Robin and I were facing each other with Cyborg to our left. My mind was blocked as Robin and I stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"Robin what happened to your shirt," Cyborg asked distracting us. I turned and saw he was holding the shirt I had cut last night.

"Oh, I cut it on a nail," he said reaching to take it, but Cyborg grabbed it back.

"In a perfectly strait line," he said a smile playing on his features. Robin and I met eyes and started blushing feverishly.

"Considering the fact that **both **of you look like Red birds, I am sure it is a pretty safe bet that this didn't happen on a nail," Cyborg said throwing the shirt back to Robin.

"Where are you guys going," Robin asked concerned.

"I am going to work on the T-car with Rae," Cyborg said taking my hand. Robin glared at his hand as soon as it was on mine. Cyborg also seeing this chuckled.

"Have yall ate," Robin asked looking only at me. I smiled a little at his curiosity.

"No, but he says we will eat in the garage," I said letting my smile go full across my face. Robin stopped and stared at me like he had just won the lottery.

"_Your smile surpasses the lottery," _he said in my head. I realized I had thought that to him on accident. We continued staring at each other until Cyborg sighed.

"Come on Rae. I fear if I don't give a push, we will be standing here all day," he said pulling me along.

"Wait," Robin said grabbing my hand.

"You said you would tell me this morning. About why you were not mad," he asked. I knew he felt the chills running through me at his touch.

"I will," I said letting his hand slip free. He turned smiling and walked away. I just stared after him as I let the memories of last night consume me.

"Come on Rae," Cyborg said. He dragged me to the garage and sat in the driver's seat.

"What I need to show you is in here," he said opening my door. I sat in and, as soon as I shut the door, he locked them.

"What the," I asked looking at him. He smiled and cranked the car up.

"We are going out to get breakfast," he said as we sped through the underwater tunnel.

"For breakfast? Why," I asked sitting back in the seat. "Didn't you just cook breakfast a while ago?" He shot me a knowing smile.

"Well, ya, but I need to talk to you. Particularly about last night," he said as we arrived at the street. My communicator went off then and I reached for it on my belt.

"Raven," Robin said as I opened it to discover his face. He was redder than his shirt and at the same time I could see his face go white at my smile.

"Hey Boy Wonder," I said giving him a wider smile. He stuttered over his words for a minute and then seemed to grasp his words.

"Where are you going? I thought yall were going to work on the car," he said letting his anger cover up his concern.

"Oh, he threw me in the car and kidnapped me," I said rolling my eyes. His eyes widened and he all but screamed.

"What," he said. Cyborg grabbed my communicator. He saw Robin's face and laughed.

"Hey traffic light. What up," he said returning his gaze to the road.

"Cyborg what are you doing," Robin screamed through the tiny machine. Cyborg hid his smile and put on a serious face.

"I need to talk to my little sister and she came willingly. Besides, you can't tell her when she can't and can go. She isn't your property or your _girlfriend_," he teased. I leaned my head on Cyborg's shoulder so I could see into the screen. When Robin saw my head on Cyborg…let's just say he lost it.

"Get her home NOW!!!!! I don't care what you had in store for today. As of now it is CANCLED," Robin screamed and I could see Beast Boy in the background laughing.

"Relax, Rob," BB said as I glowered at him. "Raven and Cyborg aren't just going to up and leave. Guys just some home," he said. Cyborg smiled bigger and rolled down his window.

"Bye, Robby," he said. He then threw my communicator out the window. My eyes widened and then I busted out laughing.

"When we get back he is going to kill you," I said settling back in my seat. Cyborg shot me a smile as he drove past the café.

"Where are we going actually," I asked getting concerned.

"We are heading to a cafe in the next town. It'll take us about an hour to get there. This is kind of perfect. Now, you can tell me all about last night and Robin's ripped shirt," Cy said rolling down his window the rest of the way. The Spring breeze wrapped around me and I felt so calm.

"Ok, I know you came in last night while I was crying in the infirmary, right," I asked looking out my window at the familiar scenery heading to Gotham.

"Ya. What exactly was that about?" I sighed and contemplated on whether or not to tell him. I thought about all the things that Cyborg and I have been through and decided to tell him.

"You know what happened yesterday with X. Well, it felt like I had been raped and I told Robin. When I told him, I busted out crying and he started comforting me. He took me to my room later that night and I asked him to stay with me because I was scared to be alone," I said letting my mind wonder over the memories and thoughts.

"I didn't know you felt like that…. I guess I can see how you do though. It was wrong, but keep going," Cyborg said casting me a look. I sighed for the second time today.

"Well I had a dream where I woke up and it was X in bed with me and not Robin. I started screaming and hitting X, when Robin woke me up with my arms pinned to my side. You barged in then and about took Robin's head off," I said casting him a look.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know what was going on," he said putting up a hand in mock surrender. I rolled my eyes before continuing.

"Then, he told me he hated everything X did," I said. Then I told him everything I told Robin about my feelings and the tongue in my mouth.

"Then he said he hated the feeling of X's tongue in my mouth. I asked him to erase it. I was tired of tasting X on my lips," I said absentmindedly tracing the edge of my cloak.

"So what did you mean about erasing it," he asked rolling up the window.

"I swear you and Robin have no brain. I asked him to….kiss me," I said not looking at Cyborg. Cyborg was quiet for a moment but then he chuckled.

"What," I asked looking at him.

"I knew you were in love with him," he said letting his smile grow.

"I am not," I said my voice rising to a high pitch.

"Don't lie to me, Rae," he said glancing at me.

"Fine, so I am in love with him. Anyway, he kissed me and I thanked him. He did something else though," I said smiling.

"Do I want to know," he asked.

"No, we did not do 'that'," I said knowing he knew what I meant. "He kissed me again, but it was different. I could feel his anger at X in his kiss. He kissed me in every place X had. He said he WILL remove X's kiss. He finally realized that I was saying stop," I said leaning my head again the seat.

"Why did you want him to stop? Were your emotions acting up," Cy asked quietly.

"No, but I was confused. Robin leaned up for a while just looking at me. He started to apologize and roll off of me but I stopped him. I opened my eyes and they were glowing in happiness. He didn't know that though and was confused. That's when his shirt got ripped. I somehow ripped it with my finger. We kissed for a few minutes and then I fell asleep in his arms. I woke up to you and I guess you saw us," I said my face going red.

"Ya, I did, and I knew something had happened. So here we are," he said. We pulled up to a café and we ate in silence. For the rest of the day we just hung out in Gotham. No one bothered us and we enjoyed the day together. About five o' clock I had to talk to Robin.

"Cyborg can I see your phone," I asked. We had just come from the mall and I was dying to hear Robin's voice.

"Let me guess. You are going to call…..Robin," he said handing it over. I walked a little ahead and dialed Robin's number.

"Cyborg, where are you at? I haven't been able to find you anywhere! It is time to come home," Robin screamed when he first picked up.

"Good to hear your voice, too," I said rhetorically. I heard him gasp and calm down.

"Raven, is that you," Robin asked.

"Hey Boy Wonder," I said sitting on the hood of the car.

"Where are you at," he asked.

"Sitting on the car in Gotham," I said smirking.

"Gotham? Why are you at Gotham," he asked simmering.

"Cyborg wanted to spend the day with me. We had fun, but I missed you," I said without realizing that's what I said. I held my breath as he answered.

"Oh, did you now? Was it enough to tell me why you weren't mad," he said with a clear smile in his words.

"Why would I be mad I something I enjoyed so much," I said hoping Cyborg couldn't hear me.

"I am glad you enjoyed it, because I did, too," he said with a sadistic tone in his voice.

"Well, then maybe we should do it again," I said twirling my hair.

"I would," he was cut off because Cyborg came screaming my name.

"What," I asked covering the phone with my hand.

"Let me see the phone. I have an idea," he said holding out his phone.

"Robin," I sighed. "Cyborg wants to talk to you. We will finish this discussion later," I said before handing the phone to Cyborg.

"Hey dude. There is a new club in town. Why don't you bring down BB, Starfire and Cody for a party," he said. He nodded and let a big smile cross his face.

"Alright, see ya at seven," he said before hanging up.

"What was that about," I asked.

"We are going to a club and you have to come," he said before pulling me towards the mall.

"Ok I will go, but where are we going now," I asked as we stepped back into the mall.

"You need to get something hot for Robin. Don't you," he asked heading toward a random store.

"Ya I guess," I said walking around.


	6. The Club

**Hey so I know it has took a good week or two to update, but school and all that is so annoying**** Anyway I hope that it was worth the wait and so here it is the 6****TH**** CHAPTER**** Finally!!!!! Anyway this is the last chapter. So sorry**** Do yall have any ideas for next story?????**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the Teen Titans……or do I?.....No……ok then. **

"Ready or not Robin, here I come," I said to myself as I stared into my reflection in the store. Cyborg and I had ten minutes to meet Robin and the others, and I must admit I look hot!! I was wearing a purple tight tank top, with a short black skirt. I had on black tights and my normal converse. I added a half black jacket with long sleeves. My hair had been straitened and I had grown it longer. My eyes were framed in brown mascara and liner, with a tad of brown eye shadow. My lips were outlined in a dark purple and had sparkly brown covering the surface of my plump lips. I smiled in the mirror and nearly jumped when Cyborg knocked on the dressing room door.

"Rae, you have been in there changing forever! Come on," he asked. I gathered my costume and cape into a ball and through them into the empty bag. I walked out and Cyborg gasped.

"Please do not go into a big brother mode," I begged handing him the bag. He laughed and offered me his arm. I wrapped my arm around his as he escorted me to the car.

"I'm not. It's just you look great! Are you sure you won't give Robin a heart attack," he said placing our bags in the t-car.

"We can only hope," I said. Just then, I heard someone scream for joy.

"Cyborg," I heard Starfire scream. We turned to find her flying toward us with Cody in her arms. She was wearing tight fit jeans, matched with a diamond studded pink top. She had on high heels and her hair was curled to a tee.

"Raven, you look great," she said before giving me a hug tighter than the stomach of a boa constrictor.

"Can't breathe," I gasped. Star sat me down and Cody put an arm around my shoulders. He had own boot-cut pants with a red shirt and tennis shoes. His brown hair was slicked back and he was as handsome as ever.

"You look beautiful as ever," he said kissing my cheek. I slapped him away but laughed anyway.

"What you think," Cyborg asked. When he came around from the car, he wasn't a half robot; he was a man.

"What did you do," I asked looking him over. He had the bald cut and looked completely human. He had on tattered blue jeans, a green tight fitting shirt and boots.

"I fixed the rings," he said stepping to the side to reveal a blonde headed kid with a tan I would kill for.

"Beast Boy," Cody gasped from his place beside Star.

"The one and only," he said. He had on tight pants with a black Metallica shirt. He added his All Star shoes and his hair was just flat and shaggy.

"You look great," I said giving him a once in a lifetime smile. He flashed one back before asking a question I forgot to ask.

"Where's Robin," BB asked Star.

"He wanted to ride his cycle," Star said leaning up to kiss Cody. About that time, we heard a motorcycle speed down the street. Robin sped to a stop in front of us. He hopped off and took his helmet off in one swift movement. When he turned to face us my heart stopped. He was gorgeous. His hair was, of course, spiked and he had on the mysterious dark glasses. He had on a tight, tight, and black under armor shirt (that showed off his eight pack) with dark jeans. His converse was barely visible under the long denim. I fought the urge to wrap my hands all up in his hair and kiss him feverishly.

"Hello, Raven," BB asked waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked repeatedly before realizing what was going on. Apparently Robin and I had been staring at each other passionately.

"I…… I was just seeing if I could see through his glasses," I lied flipping my hair off of my shoulder.

"Right," Cyborg said chuckling. I turned and snarled at him, but he just laughed harder.

"_You still haven't showed me your eyes," _I said in Robin's mind.

"_Well, I promise I will tonight," _he said back.

"You look beautiful," Robin said out loud. He came to stand beside me. He wrapped an arm around my waste and pulled me close placing a kiss on my forehead. I hugged him back and we just stood like that for a while; lost in each others grasp.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Boy Wonder," I said finally stepping back. We kept our hands interlocked as we walked toward the club entrance; which beside the mall. I sensed the others were not moving and I turned to find them staring after us.

"Are you guys coming or not," I asked flashing them a smile.

"Are you guys dating," Cody asked baffled. He was really the only one capable of talking at the moment. Cyborg was staring, but at the same time smiling. Beast Boy was staring opened mouth at our intertwined hands. Starfire was smiling, but confused.

"What makes you think that," Robin said turning to wink at me. Surprising all of us I giggled like a school girl.

"You know what, good luck with whatever you have going on, but I am ready to party," Cyborg said heading into the mall. They all walked ahead off us toward the crowded entrance. While waiting in line, I contemplated Robin's answer when Cody asked about dating. Technically he hasn't asked me out or anything, nor had he said anything about liking me. I mean, he implied it, but said nothing directly.

"What's got you working up a sweat," Robin asked. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned back on him for support. Human closeness hasn't really bothered me since we defeated my father a year ago.

"Well, actually…. I was wondering about….us," I said trying to hide my blush. He chuckled in my ear.

"What about us Rae," he asked his breath blowing in my ear. He no doubt felt my heart speeding through my back. My back burned at his touch, but I tried desperately to hide it.

"Well, when Cody asked if we were dating….you gave him a vague answer. I mean are you… are we…? What I mean is," I said my voice trailing off. I was as confused as ever. We reached the bouncer then and he gave me a look over before pulling my arm to wrap a band on it.

"Welcome to Night Bite," he said in his gruff voice. I shivered before walking into the dim light. We walked down a hall and suddenly came to a big dance floor. I gasped as I looked into the room. It was so dark and lit with neon lights and black lights. There was a fog machine that covered up to your knees. There were tattered couches along the wall for lounging and the bar was neon green and had a big variety of drinks; alcoholic and nonalcoholic.

"This place is awesome," I said to Robin over the blaring music. He laughed and grabbed my hand. He then pulled me to the dance floor and put his hands on my hips. I put my hands over my head and swayed my hips to the beat. We were so close, I could smell him and it overpowered me. I pulled him closer and pressed my body to his still dancing. We danced straight for two hours before he asked to take a break.

"_Do you want to get a drink," _he asked on my head. I nodded and started pulling him to the bar, before he grabbed me back.

"Follow me," he whispered in my ear. I was suspicious but followed him to the door on the opposite side from the entrance. He opened it to reveal a staircase, which we traveled. When he opened the door at the end, it opened to a sunset sky. He closed the door behind me and led me to the ledge. He grabbed my hand and we just stood in silence watching the sun falling behind the clouds; its light a waterfall that slowly disappears. When it set fully he turned me to him. He pulled me to him in a hug that filled me with so much passion.

"What kind of drink do you want," he asked quietly in my ear.

"Dr. Pepper," I said just as quietly. He leaned back and started to unwind his arms from around me, but I stopped him with a kiss. It was a quick yet passionate kiss. He smiled and walked back down the stairs. It wasn't three seconds after he left that someone appeared behind me wrapping their arms around waist and one hand on my mouth. I recognized the strength as it being Red X. I struggled against him but I was so scared and surprised my powers were not working and I couldn't defend myself. I stumbled and he caught me and pushed me to the ground tying my hands.

"Hey, sugar," he said in his husky voice. His mask already rolled up to his nose.

"Did you miss me? By the way, I LOVE the outfit," he said planting a kiss on my neck. I struggled but his grip was strong. He pushed his knees into my legs, causing tears to well in my eyes. I screamed but his hand muffled the sound as he raised my tank-top up to reveal my stomach. He planted small kisses all over my stomach as I slowly realized what he was going to do to me. I started crying and felt vomit rise in my throat. He placed an x over my mouth, so I still couldn't talk. He then licked my tears away before removing my jacket.

"_Robin please help me,"_ I tried desperately in my mind. X then removed the tape from my mouth, but before I had time to scream, he kissed me without a thought. He kissed me and ran his hands all over my body. I could hear the wretched sobs that escaped my chest, but I just wanted to die. I started to feel dizzy and I could tell I was going to faint.

"_Robin….. I love you," _I thought as I started to fall into a dark slumber filled with nightmares. The last thing I remember seeing, though, was the door opening to reveal a pissed off Robin; my white night coming to save the dark princess……

"Raven…..Rae wake up," I heard a familiar man ask. I fluttered my eyes to reveal Cyborg leaning over me. As I sat up I felt the vomit rising as I remembered X. I quickly leaned to my right before emptying my stomach of everything. That's when I heard two guys grunting and screaming.

"Let's get you out of here," Cy said and picked me up bridal style. That's when I saw Robin and X. They were fighting harder than they ever had.

"How DARE YOU TOUCH HER," Robin screamed swinging his bow staff hitting X directly in the chest. He was knocked to the ground where Robin jumped on him throwing punches. Eventually X had ceased moving, but Robin kept punching. He was breathing hard and I could tell he was loosing himself.

"Robin MAN, STOP," Cyborg screamed. Robin didn't listen and he pushed Starfire and BB off of him. I stumbled out of Cy's grip and made my way to Robin. I put my hand on his shoulder and he whirled to face me. He was breathing so fast and deep I thought he would hyperventilate.

"Robin….please stop," I said falling to my knees in front of him. He then seemed to see what was happening. He took off his gloves and grabbed my face in his hands.

"Raven, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have left," he said pulling me into a tight embrace. I cried into his arms and then fell asleep.

I woke up to a slow beating sound. I fluttered my eyes open to see myself in the infirmary. There were needles sticking in my elbow and patches on my head. I started to pull the needle out of my arm but a hand stopped me.

"You might want to let me do that," Cyborg said before slowly removing the IV and putting a band-aid on it. He then removed the patches that were monitoring my brain activity.

"How are you feeling, Rae," he said placing a hand on my head. "You have been out of it all night." I glanced at the clock on the wall while sitting up. It was 10 o' clock in the morning. I looked around expecting to see Robin, but he was no where near.

"I'm fine. What exactly happened? Where's Robin," I asked slowly standing up. I swayed a bit and Cyborg steadied me.

"Calm down. Let's get some food in you. Get you some energy," he said leading me slowly to the door.

"I want to see Robin," I said determinedly. I kept walking down the hall with Cyborg beside me.

"He isn't here. He has gone to take….him to jail. He wasn't going to leave, but I lied and told him that you wouldn't wake up for at least another two hours. He left about an hour ago. Don't worry you can talk to lover boy later," he said as we arrived in the lobby. As soon as I saw Starfire, I hid behind Cyborg. I was still tired and sore, and I think Cyborg sensed that.

"Easy Star, Rae isn't quite ok yet. She needs to eat. So, I'm going to fix her something to eat and yall stay out here. Ok," he said holding up his hands.

"Ok, friend Cyborg. Feel better, friend Raven," she said walking out of the room. We went into the kitchen and he handed me a cup of tea. I pushed it aside and laid my head on the cool counter. I was still feeling nauseas and sick at the thought of Red X. I felt Cyborg set a plate in front of me and I looked up to see eggs, waffles and bacon. I picked up a fork and took a bite of eggs, but I couldn't eat it. I ran to the trash can and threw up more that just an egg.

"Raven," I heard Cyborg and Robin holler at the same time. Robin had just walked in and I felt him hold back my hair and draw soothing circles on my back. Cyborg was filling a glass of water and he came to stand in front of me.

"Raven look at me. It is all in your head. You are not sick, you are just repulsed. You have to calm down," he said. I was heaving at nothing by then and so I could tell he was right. Tears were running down my face. He's right, but I can't handle it.

"Raven, please look at me," Robin said. I grabbed at the wall and forced myself to stop throwing up. I waited for a moment before standing straight up. When I did I grabbed the glass of water and drank it to erase the taste of vomit in my mouth. I sat down at the stool and put my head in my hands.

"Cyborg can you help me to my room," I asked not looking at anyone.

"I will," Robin said putting a hand on my back. I nodded and looked up at him for the first time this morning.

"Thank you," I said taking his hand to stand up. I swayed and he put an arm around my waste to steady me. I put my arm around his neck as we slowly walked to my room. We walked in silence except for the occasional cough by me. When we reached my room I took my arm off of his shoulders.

"Sit," I instructed before walking into the bathroom. When he sat down on the edge of my bed, watching me, I brushed my teeth thoroughly. When I was positive my mouth tasted nothing but mint, I walked and leaned against the wall in front of Robin.

"How did you know what was happening," I asked looking strait into his eyes.

"I heard you in my head and could feel you terror and sickness. As soon as I reached the bar it started. I ran as fast as I could back to the roof. When I opened the door, I saw him kissing your stomach and you there sobbing. I lost it, and I swear I would have killed him not for you stopping me. I still want, too," he said shaking. I went and got on my knees in front of him. I grabbed his hands and took the gloves off.

"What else did you hear me say," I asked.

"I heard you tell me you loved me," he asked a small smile playing on his lips. He reached up and grabbed my face in his hands.

"I do love you Robin. I am in love with you," I said not looking in his eyes. He was quiet for a moment but then his lips met mine in a world shattering kiss. He pulled me up into his lap and kissed me without stopping. I pulled away after a moment and looked up to meet his eyes. When I did, I saw tears running down his face. I reached up and kissed them away.

"Why are you crying," I asked him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Because you have no idea how long I have wanted to hear you say that to me. Raven, I am in love with you. You are my life, my every point of living," he said holding my face in his hands.

"Robin, are you," I started before he cut me off.

"It's Richard," he said giving me another serious kiss. He fell back on the bed with me on top of him. We kissed for a few minutes. I pulled back to breath and he kissed my eye lids. I leaned up and traced his mask. I started to lift the edges and he said nothing. I lifted the rest of the mask off before throwing it on the floor. When my gaze returned to Robin I gasped. His eyes were the darkest blue; like a hidden entrance to his soul. When I looked into them I saw caring, concern, and most of all love. They were framed by the dark longest lashes.

"Richard, they are beautiful. God, they are more beautiful then anything I have ever seen," I said tracing his lids.

"Nothing compared to you," he said. We started to kiss deeply and I felt happiness jumping for cheer. After about ten minutes of non-stop kissing he looked at me with those blue orbs of his.

"I think I have a new obsession," he said kissing my neck. He was leaning over me now, so I reached up to his ear and whispered words that sent chills through him.

"Truth or dare, Richard."

**Ok, so what did you think of the story? R&R!!! **


End file.
